Somebody's Me
by Sarah Cabbage Patch
Summary: Oneshot. Somebody is always thinking of you, wanting you, loving you, dreaming of you, can't breathe without you, hoping someday that you'll see that somebody is me....


Teen Titans: _Somebody's Me_

One-Shot

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, definitely not mine. If anything was, then those damn bill collectors wouldn't be calling my phone every half hour. Sigh I do not own the Teen Titans and I definitely do not own my new obsession either, "Somebody's Me" by Enrique Iglesias.

**Author's Note:** HOLY SHIT! I AM ALIVE!!!! Sorry about the long hiatus, but I heard this song and it just inspired me, something that has not happened in quite a long time. I know I have other stories to update, but this needed to be done before I lost it and it drove me crazy. I hope you like it. I've been out of the writing game for a little while, so let's cross our fingers and hope this comes out, looking like a story!

Bear with me now, but I do switch POVs in here. I go from Third Person to First, but I felt there was no other way. Sorry if it screws anyone up, but I just couldn't bring myself to write the entire thing in one perspective. If you don't like it, then just hit that little button down there and the bottom and let me have it.

* * *

_[Third Person POV _

She stood there in the street, looking up the faraway hill, her gaze completely stuck on the lone figure standing in a halo of light on the balcony. She shifted momentarily, reminding herself of how long she had already been standing there and watching, just…………… staring.

_You... _

_Do you remember me? _

_Like I remember you?_

She often wondered what his life was like now, even though she could put together a big enough picture from the newspaper articles, television interviews, and graffiti sprawled over the walls downtown. She didn't remember how long it had been; just that she was, well, they both were, much older now. She looked down at her hands, remembering the soft glow they had in her youth, compared to the dull dirt and grime encapsulating them now. She tore herself away from her hands and quickly glanced back up to the balcony. He was gone. _Dammit_. She sighed, holding back the usual cascade of tears held inside of her, and turned back to the main street. It was time to head back to the little bit of sanity she still held.

_Do you spend your life _

_going back in your mind to that time _

_Cause I _

_I walk the streets alone_

She hated being alone, but there was just no other way anymore. She tried to be with other people, friends, co-workers, a few insignificant others; but they were nothing compared to him. In fact, the few "boyfriends" she had been with, she was never with them for more than 6 months and she never felt anything for them, they were just a replacement for him. She never slept with them. She held that in a very high respect and, no matter what they did, they could never earn that in her eyes, or in her heart.

She walked along the road, ignoring the few people randomly about around her. She felt their disgusted glares and their pity ate away at her soul. They could all tell that something had happened to her, and she was sure a few of them really knew the truth behind her disheveled existence.

_I hate being on my own _

_and everyone can see that I really fell _

_and I'm going through hell _

_thinking about you with somebody else_

* * *

_[First Person POV Shift _

The entire walk back to the hole in the wall I call my home is occasionally inspired with thoughts of the old us, but mostly my mind prefers to torment me with images, ideas, everything… about you and your new lover. I often wonder what your relationship is like with her. Do you talk about your likes? Your dislikes? Your future? Well, obviously you do that, that's all the newspapers want to talk about anymore. They don't care about the crime rate or the burglaries going on downtown.

In fact, before the "big engagement buzz", if you looked really carefully, then you would have seen me. I was in the bottom right-hand corner of the front page. Just barely, but I was there. The store where I work was broken into and someone set fire to the register area, burning my only photograph left of you. I cried for a week because of that loss, and then again for the following two weeks when the news started. If anything, the impending engagement only consumed my thoughts with visions of you even more.

_Somebody wants you _

_somebody needs you _

_somebody dreams about you every single night _

_Somebody can't breathe without you it's lonely _

_somebody hopes that one day you will see _

_That somebody's me _

_that somebody's me _

_yea_

Even though you have someone new, do you ever wonder about me, like I _obsess_ about you? Do you wonder where I am? What I'm doing? Who I'm with? Am I even still _alive_? I know I ended things awfully, but I didn't know what else to do. I got scared. I thought if I ran, then you would follow me, like you always did. You would come and find me and rescue me from myself. It was kind of, like, _our thing_, you know? But that time was different. You didn't come. You lost your faith in me, in us, somehow. You just didn't care anymore.

_How _

_How did we go wrong? _

_It was so good and now it's gone_

When I finally figured out you weren't coming for me, it took me awhile, but I came back to find you, to tell you I was sorry, that I wasn't scared anymore, that I still loved you, still wanted you. But you were gone. I had an idea of where you were, so I headed out to Gotham and I had all the intentions in the world of walking right up to Wayne Manor, knocking on that door, and demanding that you talk to me and take me back. The night I was going to see you, though, I picked up a paper, for some reason I can't even remember. I saw that a new crime fighter named Nightwing had shown up. Even though it was a bad picture, I still saw, no, I _felt_ the anger, the sadness, and the extreme hurt in your eyes. And I knew who it was directed at. After that, I couldn't do it. I needed to give you time to heal.

So I got a job, moved into a bug-infested nest, and kept a low profile; watching the news during the day and gazing at the rooftops at night. Some part of me wanted to run into you there, to show you what I was doing, how badly I wanted you back, how I was hurting without you just as much. But I never had the nerve. Stupid me, huh?

Nowadays, I just walk around town at night, hoping maybe, just maybe, I might run into you accidentally and things might just start down the road to being mended.

_and I pray at night _

_that our paths soon will cross _

_what we had isn't lost _

_cuz you're always right here in my thoughts_

I know that the thought, the hope, of you ever taking me back, let alone forgiving me is slim, but you're all I ever think about. I'm sure you'll go off and get married, like you intend and then some day, decades into the future you'll see me somewhere and you'll remember the little blip I was in your life. With my luck, the next time you see me will be my name in the papers: Jane Doe, Unknown Age, Died of Heart Failure. No Family. No Friends. Must Have Been a Fool………… And that will be the end of me.

_You will always be in my life _

_even if I'm not in your life _

_cause you're in my memory_

I can only hope that I get a chance, or rather the nerve, to talk to you. To tell you how sorry I am, how much I miss you, how desperately I still want you, how incomplete I am without you. I don't think I could go on very long if you forgot about me. I hope you haven't let me go just yet. Maybe, just maybe, you still wonder about me, still think about me, think about me the way I think about……

_you _

_when you remember me _

_and before you set me free _

_oh listen please _

I love you Richard Grayson. I always have. I always will. Where others said it was impossible, you found a way into my heart of ice. You made me feel. You made me care. You gave me the faith that you carried for the both of us and I was able to share the burden with you. You gave me my soul, taught me how to love, and how to be loved. You also taught me how to dream, told me that I was a huge part of yours every night.

Who would have guessed that a lowly Raven could have ever been such a dream in a magnificent Robin's eyes? You did. You did. I only wish that your new love is wonderful, is amazing, cares for you, loves you more than I did, as much as I still do now. I just want you to know that, even in the end…

_somebody wants you _

_somebody needs you _

_somebody dreams about you every single night _

_Somebody can't breathe _

_without you it's lonely _

_somebody hopes that some day you will see _

_that somebody's me _

_that somebody's me _

_that somebody's me _

_that somebody's_ _**me**_

_Fin_


End file.
